MSN in LA, a Twilight fanfic
by SacreJambons
Summary: Bella gets fed up with Jake and Edward's constant fighting, so she and Rose and Alice go on a road trip to LA. But will the guys follow? and will something go terribly wrong...? Takes place during Eclipse somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**MSN!! YAY!! **

**Enjoy the product of Coke and candy…**

**Takes place in the middle of eclipse somewhere. **

**Emmettisthebest is Emmett**

**Mindreader is Edward**

**Thefutureismyfriend is Alice **

**Rosepetal is Rosalie **

**Emotionalmuch? is Jasper **

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!! is Bella **

* * *

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!! **

Hey guys. So, you all finally got MSN I see.

**Emotionalmuch?**

Yup. Kinda pointless, when we all live in the same house…'cept 4 u Bella.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

I feel so alone. Nice name, BTW. :)

**Emotionalmuch?**

I like yours too.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Very appropriate.

**Mindreader**

Uh, Huh. GREAT!! (that was sarcastic)

**Emmettisthebest**

God, get over it, Eddy. Honestly. She's going to be a Cullen, and she doesn't mind, so why should you?

**Rosepetal**

Because he feels like she's giving up way too much for him.

**Mindreader**

I agree with Rosalie.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

What did you just say?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

My eyes are deceiving me. Did he actually write what I think he did?

**Rosepetal **

Yup, he did. WOW o0. Edward, what are you on?

**Mindreader**

Geez! What did I say?

**Emotionalmuch?**

I believe your exact words were… 'I agree with Rosalie.' OMG!

**Emmettisthebest**

You AGREE? With ROSALIE?? HOLY CRAP!

**Mindreader**

Come on. Even ROSE has her moments.

**Rosepetal**

Snarl

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Give it a rest, you guys.

**Thefutureismyfriend **

Ooh! You guys, the rest of the chat room just disappeared. Dumb werewolf.

**Bigbadwolf**

Hey, Bells. Hey, Leeches.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

HEY! You are not allowed to speak to me if you keep making rude comments about my friends!!

**Bigbadwolf**

God, fine. Drama queen much?

**Mindreader**

SNARL! Go away dog.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Same goes for you, Edward.

**Bigbadwolf**

Yeah, same goes for you, Edward.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

AHHHHHHH!! I am going to MURDER myself. BYE!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!! Has signed off. **

**Mindreader**

Nice going, mongrel! Now I have to go see if she's okay.

**Bigbadwolf**

No, you don't. I'll go…

**Mindreader**

I'm going to comfort her!

**Thefutureismyfriend**

MY FREAKING GOD, you guys!! Do you wonder why she's CRYING right now?! I'm going to go see if she's alright, and she probably doesn't want to see either of you right now.

**Mindreader**

…

**Bigbadwolf**

Well damn.

**Mindreader**

God. Poor Bella. I feel terrible.

**Bigbadwolf**

You should.

**Rosepetal**

Alright, I'm all for tearing the mutt up, but right now, you guys are hurting Bella badly. You have no idea. Edward, Jacob is her best friend, she cares about him a lot.

**Mindreader**

Groan

**Bigbadwolf**

Huh. Even the blonde is on my side.

**Emmettisthebest**

Shut it, pup.

**Rosepetal**

And JACOB…Bella is in love with Edward. Work it out.

**Mindreader**

HAH! I WIN!

**Emotionalmuch?**

Oh wow. Look, I don't like the dog any more than you do, Edward. But Bella does, so you two have to cut it out.

**Mindreader**

Fine. We'll both try to be good.

**Bigbadwolf**

Sure, sure.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Alright. Bella's fine and she's coming back on. BE GOOD!

**Mindreader**

Will do.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Hi, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Alice. _Edward, Jake. _Are you done?

**Bigbadwolf**

Yeah, Bells. We promise to behave.

**Mindreader**

Yeah, sorry love.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

I forgive you.

**Emmettisthebest**

Shocker.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

What do you mean by _that_??

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Well, you aren't exactly someone who holds grudges…

**Emmettisthebest**

Basically, you forgive people instantly.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

What?!

**Bigbadwolf**

Well, you just _forgave _Edward when he left…

**Mindreader**

And just let it go when Jacob told you he wanted you dead…

**Bigbadwolf**

And when Edward almost got you killed in Italy,

**Mindreader**

Yeah, and when Jacob kissed you…

**Bigbadwolf**

And you don't even blame him for the horde of vampires coming at you…

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Good Lord. Are you TRYING to get me mad at both of you? Do realize you have reminded me of every bad thing you guys have ever done in a time space of less than a minute!?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Agreed. Bella, do you want to get away and have some fun?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Do I ever! What do you have in mind?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Oh, just a couple hundred miles, a yellow Porsche, and a couple concerts in L.A.!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Hmmm… do you promise you won't treat me like a Barbie doll?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Promise. Ooh, we will be able to get tickets to the Rihanna concert last minute, but we'll have to sneak into the after party and the Pussycat Dolls' concert. Hey, Rihanna is going to talk to me! AND YOU! Let's g… wait. Why did the future just disappear?

**Bigbadwolf**

I'm coming! Isn't that great?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

NO!

**Thefutureismyfriend**

NO!!

**Bigbadwolf**

Ouch!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

I need a girls trip. Unless you can change into a girl, too, you aren't coming!

**Mindreader**

Does that me I can't come either?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

That is _exactly _what it means.

**Emmettisthebest**

Can I go?

**Emotionalmuch?**

Can I?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

What part of _girls only _are you guys not getting?!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

No kidding.

**Rosepetal**

So I can come?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Course.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Let's go!

**What's going to happen in LA? Will the guys follow? Read and Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MSN convo 2. This one will be very short…sorry. **

**Oh, BTW, I own nothing but the storyline. **

**Mindreader is Edward**

**Emotionalmuch? Is Jasper**

**Bigbadwolf is Jacob**

**Emmettisthebest is Emmett**

* * *

**Mindreader**

Are we _really _letting them take off without us?

**Emotionalmuch?**

Absolutely not.

**Bigbadwolf**

I'm coming, I don't want Bella mad at me.

**Mindreader**

No, you aren't, because I do.

**Bigbadwolf**

I'm not coming with _you _leeches. I'll go myself, thank you very much. But I'll be there; I want to surprise them too.

**Emmettisthebest**

Let's go now! Hurry!

**Emmettisthebest has logged off. **

**Mindreader**

Sigh.

**Emmettisthebest has logged on. **

**Emmettisthebest**

COME FREAKING ON YOU GUYS!!

**Emotionalmuch?**

Aren't we forgetting about something?

**Mindreader**

Like what, Jazz?

**Emotionalmuch?**

Like Alice. We can't surprise them, and they'll keep dodging us until we either give up or until the trip is over.

**Bigbadwolf**

Oh, yeah, the psychic parasite. Freak.

**Emotionalmuch?**

Aernol gvihovnduhofdz

**Bigbadwolf**

Whoa! What happened there?

**Emmettisthebest**

Jazz, calm down! He got…angry and almost busted his keyboard. The mongrel has got to go.

**Bigbadwolf**

Heh. No I don't. I have to come.

**Mindreader**

--Groan--oh, damn, he's right.

**Emmettisthebest**

WHAT?!

**Bigbadwolf**

We need to surprise them. Guess what? We will.

**Mindreader**

Oh, no. It'll work.

**Emmettisthebest**

GAHH! TELLA MEA!

**Emotionalmuch?**

What's with the 'a' at the end of the words?

**Emmettisthebest**

TELLA MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Emmettisthebest**

A!

**Mindreader**

Alice can't see the dog.

**Emmettisthebest**

Oh, GREAT!

**Bigbadwolf**

Ha. I am brilliant.

**Emotionalmuch?**

Don't get cocky, mutt. Okay, you can meet us there. I don't like the idea of riding in an enclosed space with that stench for any amount of time.

**Bigbadwolf**

Amen. How will I know where to meet you?

**Mindreader**

I'll text you. I cannot believe that we're going with you somewhere. But…if it means a lot to Bella, I can make the sacrifice. For her.

**Bigbadwolf**

_--Gags—_whatever, bloodsucker, I'll meet you there. Gross! I have too…spend time…with YOU GUYS!! I shudder just thinking of it. But whatever, I haven't seen Bella in ages, and she'll be mad if I don't apologize. Hey, seeing as you need me…I wanted to tell you something, Edward. Kissing Bella was great. Amazing…

**Emmettisthebest**

WHOA! Calm yourself Edward. Jasper? A little help before he breaks the TV again?

**Emmettisthebest**

AW MAN! I guess I'm not watching the game on Friday…Ooh! And Esme is going to kill you for breaking her table…JASPER!

**Emotionalmuch?**

I'm trying! I'm trying! He just keeps bouncing back to anger! Driving me nuts!

**Bigbadwolf**

Ha, that was fun. See you in LA.

**Hey, Review! A Brownie for anyone who reviews!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

New moon from Edwards POV

**Number three…hope you like it. Review please. **

**Thefutureismyfriend is Alice**

**Rosepetal is Rosalie **

**Defyhumanityatallcosts is Bella**

**Emmettisthebest is Emmett**

**Mindreader is Edward**

**Emotionalmuch? Is Jasper **

**Bigbadwolf is Jacob**

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

What a rush!

**Rosepetal**

That was hilarious, Bella! Awesome!

**Thefutureismyfriend**

I didn't know you had it in you!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

You dared me, so I did! Got kicked out of the concert and everything, but it was the last song, and we snuck in, so it wasn't as if I was missing anything.

**Rosepetal**

But jumping onstage with PCD and dancing like your drunk?! OMG!

**Thefutureismyfriend**

The concert will be over in exactly two minutes and forty-one seconds, so wait for us out front, and we'll find you.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

K.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

HOLY CRAP! I see the guys in LA…but then everything goes black. What…

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

JACOB!

**Rosepetal**

Why would they take the dog?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

To get around Alice's vision. Why else? No offence to Jake.

**Rosepetal**

GOD! Those stupid, self centered, can't do anything for themselves, vampire MEN! (and werewolf)

**Thefutureismyfriend**

SNARL!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

Oh, whatever. We'll just let them hang out with us.

**Rosepetal**

Wow, Bella.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

Shut up. We've done a lot without them; gone to the Rihanna concert, met her, snuck into the after party, the recent…er…interesting adventure…

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Whoa hah! Its gonna be on the news! Don't worry, Charlie won't be watching.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

Cool. Wait…I think someone is following me.

**Rosepetal**

What? Bella?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

What does he look like?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

I can't completely tell…but he's coming closer…and….

**Defyhumanityatallcosts has signed off. **

**Thefutureismyfriend**

OMG! Bella?! This is not funny! OMG!

**Rosepetal**

Bella?! Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, OH NO!

**Thefutureismyfriend**

I can't see where she is!! Why the heck…the future…oh that idiot MUTT! Come on Rose! It was just the guys.

**Rosepetal**

Thank god. Edward would have killed us. And I am not kidding.

**Mindreader**

Hey guys. Gotcha.

**Emmettisthebest**

Yup. We actually outsmarted you. Hehe.

**Bigbadwolf**

Yah, so where's Bells? I need to smell something non-bloodsucker.

**Emotionalmuch?**

Shut up, Dog, you're making every emotion all mad, and I was just feeling happy about the whole catching the girls thing.

**Rosepetal**

Do you guys know that you just about gave us a heart attack (you know what we mean) with the Bella-capture thing? HONESTLY! Sick joke, we were really worried.

**Emmettisthebest**

What capturing Bella thing?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Stop it, Emmett. Seriously, its not that funny.

**Mindreader**

Alice, what happened to Bella?

**Bigbadwolf**

Bella? What happened to Bells?

**Mindreader**

I just freaking ASKED that, you stupid mutt.

**Bigbadwolf**

Grrr… I KISSED BELLA I KISSED BELLA I KISSED BELLA!!

**Emotionalmuch? **

Really mature, dog. How long are you going to play that card? She PUNCHED you right after, if that wasn't a subtle enough sign for you that she wasn't enjoying it.

**Rosepetal**

Hold on a sec…you guys honestly don't have her with you? Emmett, you answer, and if you lie, you will not come near me for three months.

**Mindreader**

GAHH! STOP THE THOUGHTS, EMMETT!

**Emmettisthebest**

I swear we don't have her.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Oh, GOD! Where is she?

**Emmettisthebest**

Oh my god! Edward just went into shock and froze up, then fell down. He is staring at the sky right now!

**Emotionalmuch?**

Thank god, he's fine.

**Mindreader**

Where…what do you mean…BELLA? SHE WAS WITH YOU?!

**Rosepetal**

Someone…kidnapped Bella. Oh…

**Mindreader**

KIDNAPPED BELLA? I…

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Meet us at the front doors. Stop Edward, he may do something rash.

**Emmettisthebest**

On it.

**Bigbadwolf**

Sorry, I wasn't reading. Damn, you guys type fast. Anyways… I KISSED BELLA I KISSED…oh. Something serious is happening. My Bad.

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

New moon from Edwards POV

**Review please. I think everyone knows what to do, so I'll stop saying that at the beginning of each chapter. Oh, and I'm a disclaimer. **

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Emmettisthebest is Emmett**

**Mindreader is Edward**

**Thefutureismyfriend is Alice **

**Rosepetal is Rosalie **

**Emotionalmuch? is Jasper **

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!! is Bella **

**Bigbadwolf is Jacob **

**Bigbadwolf**

What's going on, you guys? Why did you toss me out? I AM TELLING BELLA ON YOU!

**Rosepetal**

Oh, stop it, dog. You have no idea what's happening.

**Bigbadwolf**

No, I don't! so it would be great if you could tell me!!

**Emotionalmuch? **

We have to find her! can't you SEE Alice?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

No, the mutt is still too close.

**Mindreader**

So kick him out of the country, already! KILL HIM IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES!

**Bigbadwolf**

Boy, do I ever feel wanted.

**Emmettisthebest**

Calm down, Edward. We'll find her.

**Mindreader**

What if something happens to her first!? What's your answer to that?

**Mindreader**

Yeah, NOW you have nothing to say! ALICE! SEE!

**Thefutureismyfriend**

I can't! How about you calm down and help??

**Mindreader**

How?

**Emmettisthebest**

You know her scent better than we do, follow it.

**Bigbadwolf**

Still confused.

**Mindreader**

I found it!

**Emotionalmuch?**

Are you sure that's it?

**Mindreader**

Absolutely.

**Emmettisthebest**

Can anyone else smell anything? All I smell is another human.

**Mindreader**

He carried her. The scent stops at the street…OMG!

**Thefutureismyfriend**

What? What?

**Rosepetal**

What did you find, Edward?

**Mindreader**

HE MUST HAVE THROWN HER INTO THE SEWER!!

**Rosepetal**

What?

**Bigbadwolf**

Very confused.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Edward, he probably drove away with her, not tossed her into the sewer.

**Emotionalmuch?**

God, Edward, will you keep your head on?

**Bigbadwolf**

Have you ever got the feeling that your being ignored?

**Mindreader**

Right, sorry, Jazz. I'm just…

**Emotionalmuch?**

I know. Me too. We have to find her.

**Bigbadwolf**

I could say anything right now.

**Emmettisthebest**

Where could she be?

**Bigbadwolf**

I like to dance the can-can!

**Bigbadwolf**

I'm gonna tattoo eyeliner on!

**Emmettisthebest**

So let's run around the city, maybe we'll come across her scent.

**Bigbadwolf**

I'm putting on a tutu!

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Great, plan, Em! Honestly, do you know how massive this city is?

**Bigbadwolf**

I'm going on a killing spree now.

**Emmettisthebest**

You have a better plan?

**Bigbadwolf**

I LIKE CHEESE!

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Good god, you stupid dog! Bella has been kidnapped, and you need to leave so that we can find her. Capise?

**Bigbadwolf**

What? Bella has been kidnapped?

**Mindreader**

YES!

**Bigbadwolf**

Oh. Well I can't go! I want to help!

**Emmettisthebest**

You can help by going!

**Bigbadwolf**

How will that help?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

If you leave, I'll be able to see.

**Bigbadwolf**

I'm not going.

**Rosepetal**

Grrr!

**Rosepetal**

Can we just rip him up already?

**Bigbadwolf**

I'd like to see that.

**Mindreader**

Look, any other day, that sounds like fun, but right now, Bella is missing in LA!

**Emmettisthebest**

He…really fun….

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Jacob has got to go if we want to find…Oh my god. Well, I saw one thing…

**Mindreader**

What? What?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

You'll see in five,

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Four,

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Three,

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Two…

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Hello.

**Mindreader**

Bella! Where are you? I'll come and find you.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

This isn't Bella. This is Victoria. I believe we have met.

**Mindreader**

NO! You have Bella?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Yes. You see, Edward, I wasn't too happy when you killed James, but your coven is a little big to find you alone. So I figured that the only way to get to you is through this human. And I was lucky enough to find her walking alone down a dark street in LA! So, I grabbed her.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

But that was a human scent we found!!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

I know how to cover up a scent. I am very surprised you were able to detect Bella's.

**Mindreader**

Where is she?

**Bigbadwolf**

Who is that? Is that Victoria?!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Who is THAT?

**Bigbadwolf**

The name is Jacob, leech, and you had better not hurt Bella, or a pack of angry werewolves are gonna find you.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Jacob, shut up! You aren't helping.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Hah, werewolf, eh? This human sure draws danger to herself like a moth to a flame.

**Emmettisthebest**

You are going to die, you…--too angry for words—

**Rosepetal**

Yeah! How can you think that we would let Edward go alone?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Why, because Edward won't let you come with him.

**Mindreader**

What?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

If I realize that you have brought anyone, well, your human won't be in the best shape when you find her.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

What?!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Get your little friends to sign out, Edward.

**Mindreader**

Guys, please.

**Emmettisthebest**

NO

**Defyhumanityatallcosts!!**

Think of Bella, Edward…

**Mindreader**

Please, guys.

**Rosepetal has signed out**

**Emmettisthebest has signed out**

**Thefutureismyfriend**** has signed out**

**Emotionalmuch? Has signed out**

**Mindreader**

Jacob?

**Bigbadwolf has signed out. **

**Mindreader **

Okay, Victoria. Tell me where you are, and I swear to god, I will tear you apart and throw you in the nearest bonfire.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts **

Enough with the threats, Edward. I don't think you'd like it too much if something were to happen to your little friend, would you? Okay, so the street you are on cuts into two others. Take the first one. Follow that to the fourth alley, and there will be a building to the left. There will be one window right at the end. Smash it, and jump into the basement. We will be in the hall. Hurry.

**Mindreader **

I will.

**This began as a funny, mindless fan fiction, and now it's serious. Hope you like the switch! Review! (Never said I wouldn't tell you to at the end!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is just a fun story to read

**Okay, so Edward's going to save Bella. Enjoy! ;)**

**Mindreader is Edward**

**Bigbadwolf is Jacob**

**Rosepetal is Rosalie**

**Thefutureismyfriend is Alice**

**Emmettisthebest is Emmett**

**Emotionalmuch? Is Jasper**

**Defyhumanityatallcosts is Bella. **

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

Edward? This is really Bella! Edward, are you there?

**Mindreader**

Bella? Wait…what was the deal we made right after you held an important vote?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

What? Oh, your checking. Um, if I married you, you would change me.

**Mindreader**

Bella! Oh, my god, I am so sorry…I'll save you. I'm coming. Did she hurt you at all?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

NO! Edward, don't come any closer! _Please, god, _tell me you aren't close…

**Mindreader**

I'm at the window!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

Edward, NO! It's a trap! There's a horde of newborns waiting for you!

**Mindreader**

NEWBORNS?! BELLA ARE YOU OKAY?

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

I'm FINE for now, but you won't be if you go any farther…NO!

**Mindreader has signed off.**

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

NO!

**Rosepetal**

What's going on?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Edward is in big trouble! It was a trap! You have to all come! HURRY!

**Emmettisthebest**

Oh, my GOD! Let's go!

**Emotionalmuch?**

Alice…I think you should stay behind.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

What?!

**Emotionalmuch?**

I don't want you to come.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

I'm not staying! Don't start, Jasper. We need to hurry.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

You guys! Edward!

**Emotionalmuch?**

If something happens to you…

**Thefutureismyfriend**

I can take care of myself! Rose and Emmett are already there, and I'm going, too. Sorry.

**Emotionalmuch?**

Alice! ALICE!

**Bigbadwolf**

Alright. I feel left out again. I'm beginning to think this trip was a bad idea.

**Bigbadwolf**

Hello?

**Bigbadwolf**

Definitely left out.

_Later_

**Thefutureismyfriend **

Hah! Go us! By the way, sorry for that Bella. The whole leaving you alone thing.

**Thefutureismyfriend **

Bella?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Halloo?

**Rosepetal**

Edward is…distracting her right now.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Oh. EDWARD! HEY MINDREADER!

**Mindreader**

What do you want, Alice?

**Thefutureismyfriend**

I need to talk to Bella.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts **

Hey, Alice. And I'm not mad at you, it was me who got kicked out.

**Thefutureismyfriend**

Right. ha!

**Mindreader**

WHOA. Scary thoughts!

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

And by the way, EDWARD, when I say STOP over MSN, YOU STOP! No matter what! I was so scared…you could have freaking DIED! –_shudder­­—_

**Bigbadwolf**

Is Bella alright?!

**Emotionalmuch? **

She's fine.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

Awwwww… that's so sweet Edward! I love you!

Mindreader

I'll bet you everything I have that I love you more.

**Defyhumanityatallcosts**

Then I just won everything you have!!

**Bigbadwolf **

Well that was hardly worth signing in.

**The End **

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
